Spoon Fed
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Kouki's birthday was spoiled when he got a high fever. Akashi created miracle.


**Spoon Fed  
**

 **ASAKURAHANNAH**

 **Genre:** Fluff

 **Pairing:** Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki

 **Summary:** Kouki's birthday was spoiled when he got a high fever. Akashi created miracle.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, but this fanfiction is mine. ©AsakuraHannah

 **A/N:** Just say that I ran out of idea in a very short time and then my gastritis attacking which made me bedridden for a few Spoon feddays. So yea, here it is… xD The idea flew in by itself. Buat Anin yang ngirim kekonyolan Akashi pas gue lg nausea x"D

 **Spoon Fed**

Kouki groaned in annoyance when he heard a blaring ringtone beside him. Cursing whoever called to disturb his rest, he reached for his phone, but then it stopped by itself. Blinking hazily, he felt lightheaded. In his blurry vision, Kouki's eyes caught something red. The young Point Guard frowned and tried to wash away his sleepiness state. His hand was caught, that person kissed the back of his hand.

"S-Sei…" Kouki sighed when Akashi smiled at him. Having almost been three years together, Kouki could read his worried expression on his usual well presented look. "What's wro-" His eyes widened when he realized what day it was. He quickly sat up only to have his head spinning by the sudden movement. The cold towel which previously pressed on his forehead fell down onto his laps. The fever. Kouki groaned and layed back down.

"Just lay down, Kouki. I forbid you to go anywhere." Akashi pressed his palm on Kouki's burning forehead, checking the temperature. "Why didn't you tell me you're sick? I knew you're forcing yourself the time we met at the park." Akashi picked the fallen towel and dunked it into the bowl full of ice, wrung the water out and put it back on Kouki's forehead.

"But, today is…" He paused when Akashi cut him.

"I know we promised to go out today since it's your birthday, but I won't allow it. You need to rest."

Kouki's eyes drifted to the table clock, eyes widened at the time. It's almost lunch time. Clutching his blanket, Kouki frown. "H-How long… have you waited here…" Kouki breathed out exasperatedly.

"I was shocked when you suddenly fainted and having such a high fever. I have to carry you back to your house."

"Carry me- Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter, Kouki. You should rest. I know entrance exam is coming near and you're studying so hard for it, but if you don't take care of your health, we won't make it together in the same university."

"I guess I'm just tired." Kouki mumbled sadly.

"We still have so much time before the examination. Right now, you should focus on recovering yourself." Akashi leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Someone knocked the door and Akashi allowed Kouki's brother to enter.

"Akashi, they had delivered your things here. Also, you need to watch your cooking. Wouldn't want them to burn, would you?"

"Thank you, Furihata-san." Akashi quickly stood up.

"Cooking?" Kouki frowned.

Chuckling at his boyfriend confused face, Akashi waved at him. "Wait here for a bit. You need to drink medicine, so you have to eat." and left Kouki alone.

Kouki lifted the blankets and looked undercover to realize that his clothes had changed into night clothes. Pressing his lips together, he decided that it was his brother who changed his clothes, not Sei. Definitely not his lover. And since when did Kouki let his brother pampered him anyway? Kouki ignored his burning cheeks and decided it's just the cause of the fever.

Sighing, Kouki smell something nice. It must be Sei's cooking. His stomach started craving for food. At least he got some appetite. He stared at the ceiling. He knew he was sick this morning, but Akashi had been busy moving out from Kyoto to Tokyo. They hardly had time to spend the day together and Kouki let his selfishness took over him. Much to his delight, of course Akashi agreed to have a date during his birthday. Now that he was sick, he had spoiled everything he planned for the fun day. Pulling the blanket until it covered his nose, Kouki blinked away his tears. Now he was being emotional, that's why he hated fever. It always spoiled everything.

The door opened with his brother's big grin plastered on his face. Akashi came inside with the tray of food. Kouki's eyes widened when he saw the bouquet of roses and several mini balloons attached to it, it was held by his brother.

"Wake up, stupid brother. Time to eat and drink medicine."

Kouki slowly sat, eyes never leaving the flower bouquet. He realized there were several cards in the middle of the roses.

Akashi put the tray on Kouki's lap, smiling and then ruffled his hair. He picked up the bouquet from Kouki's brother's arms, thanking him.

"Get well soon, brother. Akashi, I'll be downstairs when you need me."

Akashi nodded and bowed slightly at him. "Thank you."

"There are cards from our friends, wishing you well for your health." Akashi murmured while giving it to Kouki.

"Wow… All of the Generations of Miracles. Kagami, Kuroko… Fukuda… Kawahara… Captain!" He chuckled when he saw Izuki's pun right after his peeked inside Izuki's card. "How did you gather all these cards in such a short time?"

Akashi shrugged and chuckled. "I'll make any miracles happen for you today. Sadly I can't lifted up your fever." He dragged the chair closer to the bed and sat down. "You can read the cards later, you have to eat." Akashi reached for the bouquet and put it aside.

"Thanks, Sei." Kouki grinned at his boyfriend. Usually he'd ask for a kiss, but today his kiss was contagious. He wouldn't want his fever move to his boyfriend. Kouki looked at the chicken porridge and smiled.

"You cook…"

"Of course, I cook."

Kouki snorted. "I knew you cook… But have you tasted it yourself?"

"I did, Kouki. It's a porridge. The taste was absolute."

Rolling his eyes, Kouki picked up his spoon and digged in.

Akashi was expecting something in return, obviously.

"I didn't taste anything." Kouki said after he swallowed.

The emperor's eyebrow twitched. Of course, he was sick. What did he expect?

Staring at Akashi who tried so hard not to let his irritated look oblivious, Kouki couldn't help but to chuckle.

"It tasted good. My brother helped you, right? I knew by the seasoning." Kouki grinned at him.

"That's good to know." Akashi muttered.

"Thank you, Sei. Really!" He leaned forward and kissed his cheek instead. The burning air from Kouki's mouth ghosted on Akashi's cheek, making it hotter than it shouldn't. His lover swallowed.

"Give me the spoon." Akashi whispered.

Kouki gave him with a puzzled look. Akashi dig the porridge and lifted the spoon closer to Kouki's lips. His smile widened when Kouki's gave him a surprised-shy look.

"Se-Sei. No, it's embarrassing!" Kouki looked away, cheeks getting redder than before.

"Let me pampered you. It's your birthday after all. Please, Kouki, open your mouth."

Biting his lip, Kouki knew he lost it when he saw those gentle expression on his lover's face.

Akashi's heart swell when Kouki reluctantly obeyed. Such a rare chance to spoon feed your lover like this.

"E-Enough, I'll eat by my own."

"No, let me." They argued and Kouki decided to just let him do whatever he want.

"Kouki, get well soon." The second spoon fed followed by the wishes.

Kouki's cheeks flushed while staring back at Akashi who was now holding the bowl. He swallowed with a lump on his throat.

"Get well soon for me." The third one, yet again, another wishes.

"Sei, stop it." Kouki started, feeling embarrassed than ever. He was having such a strange birthday today. He pressed his lips together on the fourth spoon fed.

"Be healthy so we can have a date again." Akashi ignore him.

Kouki opened his mouth and swallowed the fourth spoon fed. He looked down from Akashi's gentle look. It was the look that he always gave him whenever he reached his peak after their heated dance in bed. But now… it felt weird to be stared that way when he was just spoon feeding him.

"I will be healthy." Kouki replied with a whispered.

"Yes, be healthy so I can make love to you again." The fifth spoon.

Choked on the confession, Kouki coughed. "Stop it, will you?!" He pressed his palm over his already burning face.

"I want to spoon fed you like this when your are sick again." The fifth spoon.

"You wish me ill?"

"Of course not, Kouki. Being healthy is a wonderful thing."

"Then stop talking."

"I wish to do this during our wedding." The seventh.

Eyes widened, Kouki got some difficulties swallowing. "W-What are you saying?!" He stammered.

Akashi smiled and spoon the remaining porridge.

"You heard me. Marry me, Kouki." He lifted the eight spoon and pressed it on Kouki's lips. "Eat slowly." He said after he pulled the spoon away.

Kouki eyes widened at the word and quickly swallowed before he choked. "L-like we actually can, now…" He pouted and looked away. Akashi chuckled and put the bowl of porridge away.

"Drink your medicine." He put the box of medicine on Kouki's palm.

Kouki huffed at the reminder of medicine. He opened the box to take the medicine only to have his eyes widened. The golden ring with a diamond on the center of it act like a crown was what he found. Picking up the ring with trembling hand, Kouki slowly looked at his lover. "S-Sei…" He stuttered and accidentally dropped the ring. "AAH!" He quickly reached it and looked up at his lover when his hand covered his.

"Sei… I…" Confused as he looked back at the ring on his palm, Akashi pulled his left hand and slipped the ring on his ring finger. He curled his fingers on Kouki's hand and kissed the ring.

"Marry me, Kouki." He repeated while pressing Kouki's hand against his hammering heart.

"I…" Kouki stuttered, he cupped his hand to cover his mouth, not knowing how to reply him. "I might fainted."

Akashi snorted at his lover, shaking his head at his reply. He ruffled his chocolate hair and pulled him closer to his chest. He kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back as his lover started to cry.

"I thought I spoiled everything by being sick."

"Of course not, Kouki."

"I feel sorry for spoiling the day after being selfish by disturbing your busy day."

"I love your selfishness, Kouki." Akashi cooed him, kissing his tears as he poured out his thoughts to him.

"And here you are… you… proposed me?"

"I did." Akashi pressed his forehead against his.

"I love you, Sei. You know I will say yes." Furihata muffled against his shoulder when Akashi hugged him so tight it's suffocating.

"Rest well and we'll talk about this again."

"Is this a dream in the middle of my fever?" Furihata whispered.

"No, its real." Akashi chuckled and stared at him in the eyes.

"Don't kiss me, I'm contagious now."

Laughing at the words, Akashi pressed his lips against his anyway. "I must share your sickness, Kouki." He whispered against his lips and kissed him again.

This was the strangest yet absolutely wonderful birthday ever. Furihata Kouki was in a cloud-nine even if he was sick.

 **The End.**


End file.
